


A Good Boy

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: Oswald loves being a good boy for Ed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags for warnings and if you'll proceed to read this after all: Enjoy :)  
> My first fic in this fandom hence the new account, would love to get some feedback on this <3 
> 
> Huge thanks to the amazing Kris (dephtsofgreen) for beta-reading this!

“You’re doing so good, Oswald. Such a good boy,” Ed purrs, running his fingers through the smaller man’s hair.

Face pressed into the pillow, Oswald can do nothing but whine pitifully. He arches his back, trying to give Ed a good hint as to what he needs.

Ed gives him one more stroke, letting his thumb glide over the head of his cock, where beads of pre-come have already started to collect.

“Shhh, I’ve got you. I know what you need, Oswald.”

The hand that’s been stroking Oswald’s hair, stops and tightens, grasping a bundle of sweat-damp hairs.

“Aah-” Oswald gasps, hissing a little as Ed yanks his head upwards before claiming his lips in a heated and forceful kiss. He fucks his tongue into Oswald’s willing mouth, almost giving him no room to breathe before digging his teeth into Oswald’s bottom lip.

With his hard cock trapped between his body and the mattress, Oswald can’t help but rut forward, aching for friction. And aching for Ed to hold him down and fuck him.

“I always know what you need, don’t I, Os,” Ed whispers after letting go of his swollen lip.

Oswald nods, almost frantically, his breath coming quick. He lifts his ass up even further, not caring how desperate the display must look.

“Oh yes,” Ed murmurs, a mischievous smirk spreading on his lips as he runs a hand over Oswald’s exposed backside. “You want me to fuck you? Shove my thick cock into your tight little ass, huh?” He emphasizes the last part with a sharp smack.

“Uh-uh- yes, please,” Oswald whimpers, digging his face further into the pillow.

Ed chuckles, a hungry look glazing over his eyes. “Mhmm, let’s see,” he drawls, dragging his  finger along Oswald’s crack, pressing in just the slightest when his finger brushes over the dark pink rim.

“Do you really think you deserve it, though?” Ed continues, grabbing a handful of Oswald’s left asscheek and kneading the soft tender flesh almost roughly before withdrawing his fingers from Oswald’s desperately twitching hole.

“Yes-yes, Ed, I do-”

A sharp smack lands on his right cheek, making Oswald moan and buck his hips wantonly as the stinging sensation begins to spread all over his ass.

“Jeez, look at you,” Ed pants as he leans down, spreading Oswald’s cheeks even wider apart.

“Fuck-” Oswald’s hisses when he feels the wet drag of Ed’s tongue up his crack and over his hole. After what seems like minutes of relentless teasing on Ed’s part, there’s finally the pressure of a  pointed tongue easing its way inside, sending sparks of arousal rushing through Oswald’s system that has his knuckles white from gripping the sheets as if his life depended on it.

“Ed, please. I need-”

Licking over his twitching hole one last time, Ed pulls away, breathing ragged and hot against Oswald’s bare skin.

“Tell me, Oswald,” he  says, voice rough and husky. “Do you _deserve_ my cock inside you?”

Oswald clicks his tongue before pressing his face back into the pillow with a frustrated groan. “Come on.”

He’s almost disappointed when this doesn’t earn him another sharp smack. Instead Ed just clears his throat. “Very well.”

After waiting for the mattress to dip like it always does when Ed reaches for their nightstand to get the lube, Oswald eventually lifts his head again, hair tousled and sticking to his damp forehead. “What are you waiting for?”

Ed squints his eyes at him, lips twitching. “You didn’t answer my question yet, _Mr. Penguin_.”

The fine hairs on Oswald’s neck stand up. He licks his lips, heat twisting in him as he looks at Ed’s cock, firm and flush against his stomach, glistening wet at the tip.

“Prove that you deserve it, Oswald,” Ed speaks again, voice almost an animalistic growl.

Oswald’s lids flutter and has him huff out a small whimper. His throbbing cock reminds him just how much _this_ does to him - being handled that way.

Dominated.

Their eyes meet. Oswald’s stare is slightly blurred from tears building in his eyes. His heart is pounding inside his chest, the blood thrumming in his ears. Without thinking twice he crawls forward, wetting his lips before he leans down and takes the head of Ed’s cock in his mouth.

Above him, Ed lets out a hiss and immediately there’s a strong grip on his hair. Oswald keens, he loves these almost painful - overbearing - touches the most.

He quickly begins bobbing his head, swallowing the thick length with ease - and that’s another thing that fills him with some sort of twisted pride.

“Yesss, that’s it, Oswald. Good boy.”

Oswald moans desperately around the firm flesh in his mouth, a single tear rolling down his flushed cheek as he works Ed’s cock skilfully.

And after what Oswald considers way too soon for his taste - despite the slow-building soreness in his throat and jaw - he’s yanked off, leaving only a thin string of spit between Oswald’s swollen lips and Ed’s cock.

“Turn around.”

The corners of Oswald’s mouth curve into a pleased smirk. Finally.

A pillow is shoved under him before he feels the weight of Ed’s arm pushing him down, ass propped up.

He hears the familiar sound of the bottle with lube opened and moments later he can already feel two slick fingers sliding into him. Oswald gasps at the intrusion, rutting against the pillow to ease the aching need in his cock.

Ed pulls his fingers out, and Oswald can feel the mattress dip as the taller man gets into position behind him. Fingers dig into the soft flesh of his ass, pulling one of his cheeks apart before he can finally feel the blunt wet head of Ed’s thick cock nudging at his hole.

It stings when when the thick length breaches the tight ring of muscles, like always. But Oswald is used to it by now, and therefore knows it quickly fades into something different - something pleasant.

And for sure, after easing his cock inside, Ed gives him some time to adjust, leaning down and gently nibbling at Oswald’s earlobe.

“Ed, oh-,” Oswald sighs, squirming a little underneath the taller man, toes curling as the intense pleasure from Ed’s cock inside him begins to spread through him. Ed’s mouth leaves his ear, planting hot feverish kisses up and down Oswald’s neck before finally starting to rock his hips.

Faster and faster. And eventually Ed props himself up, breaching himself against small of Oswald’s back before he’s fucking into the smaller man in earnest.

The mattress is squeaking from the forceful movements - Oswald as well.

A few more tears are rolling down his pink-tinted cheeks and he bites his lip to keep himself from sobbing. Oswald can’t help it.

It feels too good.

He grips the sheets. He can hardly take it. Ed feels almost unbearably huge inside him, almost too good to be true.

But then Ed hits that spot inside him, the one that has him see stars behind his tightly-shut eyes. Again and again.

Oswald feels the tight heat bundling up inside him, low in his belly, creeping up his body with a tingling sensation before he comes with a choked-out sob, spilling into the pillow beneath him.

On top of him, Ed growls, thrusts becoming frantic now. And then he’s crashing down on Oswald, almost smothering the smaller man as his hips stutter and jerk, his teeth digging into the tender skin of Oswald’s neck.

Oswald cries out when he feels Ed coming inside of him, relishing the sensation of being full and warm and deliciously crushed underneath the other man’s weight. Despite hardly being able to breath, Oswald never feels more safe and content than in these moments, right after Ed has found his pleasure and release through - and in - him.

He almost whines when the warmth of Ed’s body leaves him, but moments later, it’s back, not on top of him, but beside him, a strong arm wrapping securely around his middle and drawing him close against Ed’s sweat-damp and warm chest.

“Hey,” he whispers, planting a gentle kiss on Oswald’s forehead.

Oswald smiles, gazing up at the other man with an almost dazed look. “Hey.”

He thinks he might order Ed to run them a nice warm bath in a couple of minutes, but first all Oswald can care about is feeling the thrum of Ed’s heartbeat against his ear, synchronizing with his own.


End file.
